I'm Just A Shadow
by sesshie-chan
Summary: “Take me.” And her night robe slipped off of her shoulders exposing her breasts. They were round and soft, a moon blue linear came about their outline and with every breath she took they rose and fell, they would fit just perfectly in the strangers ha


**A/N**: Hello there! I am hoping that you'll like the story so far and that you'll take the liberty to review -- it'll make sesshie-chan vury happy! w yush yush! And when sesshie-chan is happy, new chapters add to the story! Mmhmm w

And if you don't review... the story goes in the trash can ;-; Nyu! And sesshie-chan will be vury, vury sadddd.......So review!

**-----End of A/N-----**

**..**

**I'm Just a Shadow**

**..**

Green and white fluttered past the servants and guards as a prim little lady, on the brink of womanhood was rushing past the halls to the room of which the Queen was giving birth. A plain dress with a few jewels here and there, of course that meant 'plain' when you were a noble, and a yellow sash was around her waist to keep the outline of her bodice visible. Her hair was laid upon her shoulders with a jeweled hair tie to keep it in a loose pony tail. This young princess wore two pure blue orbs with gently arched eyebrows and two dimples and a fair nose. Innocence sparked the maidens face.

Even though a smile was playing those blood red lips, it was there just for appearances, she loathed the Queen. More over would she hate the child that was to be born today, unfortunately the Queen was a good bearer, or so they say, therefor the damned child had a good chance of living. But of course, the Higurashi family was known of misfortunate events to members, so hopefully something might happen.

"It's a boy! A boy!" Cried out a lady-in-waiting from the room that was beaming with shrieks and cries. As the door opened a foul smell had run its way across the castle, soon enough replaced with an aroma of chrysanthemums and roses. Smiling, the girl entered the room, it was filled with nobles, she found her way to the bed. Crying a baby boy was dawdled back and forth in the Queens arms, the Queen was exhausted, or so it looked.

Her black hair was wet with sweat, her forehead constantly raining beads of sweat from pores. The once lively eyes of the middle aged woman now were in tire, as if she had skipped a life stage and had become an old woman. She looked nothing like the woman she did before. Her skin that once was so magnificent had turned into a pale and sickeningly white. The Queen may be a good bearer, but she certainly was a miraculous survivor, on account the way her body looked; dead.

The young girl sat at the edge of the bed as soon as the bed sheets had been replaced and silken pillows that had been soiled replaced with much more magnificent bed spread. "Kagome," the Queen looked at the young maiden at her side, her hand quivering reached over to her. "My dearest child, what shall we name thy brother?" The girl, now known as Kagome, replied in a sweet tone, too sweet for ones liking. "Why, Queen Higurashi... I suggest thee name _thy _child Sota!"Kagome exclaimed in fallacious happiness, this was all an act they all would fall for.

The Queen looked at her with piercing eyes, but she gave up on it, she could not argue at this moment. "Then his name shall be Sota. Sota Higurashi, the heir! You hear me King?! I have borne thee a heir! Thine all shall obey his every command!" And so, the Queen passed out in her bed after her cries. After that, that was the end of her. She did not see another day.

Kagome picked up the child into her arms, it had a small amount of hair upon his head, blue, bold eyes and a warm and curious face as he looked at the girl, as of wondering who this was. The robe that had been pulled down on Sota was dragging upon the floor as Kagome walked to the King. Slowly people cleared and attention on Kagome as she carried the, now, wailing child out. But when she had left, all attention was given to the dead Queen.

**...**

The eyes of the princess fluttered open as the moon filtered through the green and white see-through curtains, the child had started it's cries in the middle of the night. It's been a week or two, she had lost count, since the Queen was buried. And so the child was moved to Kagome's bed chamber by the Queens wishes upon her death note. Even though the young woman had hated the child she had become to love it day by day in little amounts. It was those moments where he would stare up at her with those caramel brown eyes and giggle while wrapping his hand around her finger. Where the soft baby smile played those thing rose colored lips, and she... she would smile at this and tell him sweet things. Hold him close like he was everything to her.

Which he was, even though she never wanted to admit it...

She propped herself up with her elbows and slid out of bed lazily, making sure she had filled her slippers since the marble floor was beyond cold and the fire was in the middle of dying off into the ashes. "Oh, shaut up!" She snapped at the cries, surprisingly he had stopped but had sniffled and whimpered. Kagome walked over to the cradle and looked at the fear stricken child. Remorse brought into her eyes, the poor thing had been frightened. But of what?

"What is it? A ba-"She had reached for him when the siren had played the air. Muffled cries of the knights came from the night and Kagome ran over to her window to watch silently. All of the castle folk was awakened and the men were out and about the castle with a weapon. Her hand came up to fiddle around with the purple to white type of marble necklace that had a few slithering pieces on each side of the huge marble ball shaped jewel. A sudden change of background noise alerted her and she turned immediately at this, her hand dropping dead to her side. She did become protective of her brother.

What she saw... was something she never wanted to lay eyes upon.

The child had been smiling and laughing, his hands trying to reach the strands of white hair a man was holding between his claws, smiling mischievously. The golden orbs stared down at the child in hunger and search of something, to be exact this man was searching the boys soul. He wore a red fire rat garment with a rusty and old looking sword at his side which brought no fear to the young girl. His brows had been nicely arched as he stared down at the little boys eyes.

Did the young girl see the puppy ears? Oh, no, those were camouflaged by the white, gracefully thick hair.

She stood her ground and struggled to say something, "You there... what is your business in the princess' chamber?!" She demanded, a man was not to enter this chamber. EVER. The young man snapped out of his entranced state and the child was quiet as the piece of hair found it's place back into the white pile and the golden eyes had looked at the speaker.

"Princess Higurashi...ah..." He spotted the necklace. _Perfect... _A pleasing smile curled up those lips and the eyes happened to be rather cool as he came for the girl. It was in no time that he was eye leveled to her and had a finger or two under her chin. His eyes kept it's direction to her lips but were actually eyeing the necklace. Kagome... had allowed all this. Never in her life had she been this close to one that was the opposite gender and out of the family. She was as stiff as a rod but as loose as a butterfly as he touched her.

_Oh my dear Kami.... why is this happening to me?! Oh Kami.... I cant breathe, I cant move - I am trapped..._

She brought herself to ask him once more, "W-What do you want?!" She demanded breathlessly. Yearning for him to com closer to unite their lips together. But was this something a princess should want? Is this something a princess would never allow? Certainly... but this stranger lulled this strange aura that made her want to fall into his arms.

"...You." And that was his reply before he leaned her against the wall and leaned into her for a kiss. It was all done softly and gently, so she would get lost and he would be able to snatch the necklace. His tongue slipped into her mouth, feeling it's way to hers and meeting up with it in sparks of spice and loving movements rubbing against each other like silk. One slipping against the other, his hand at her waist brought her close to him and the other at her chin moved it's ways down to the necklace like a feather. Though he did not want to do this sort of thing, it seemed to be the only way she would be vulnerable, being rough with her like he was with everything would just cause him even more trouble than necessary.

Kagome's hands were loose and dead until she had a feeling of this kiss, a hand snaked up to his lower back and the other at his cheek; both resting lightly. She broke it in the middle, when force was added. When lust had overtaken her and she had a tingling and burning sensation moving up her womanhood searching for excitement. When every muscle of her body screamed for this stranger. Her eyes turned slitted and with bare breath she whispered, "Take me." And her night robe slipped off of her shoulders exposing her breasts. They were round and soft, a moon blue linear came about their outline and with every breath she they rose and fell, they would fit just perfectly in the strangers hand and so soft like baby skin. And it was tempting.

**...................**

_I would really like it if you reviewed, since it will bring up a new chapter! Also, reviews make me happy and they inspire moi! :D _

_If you see some areas I should improve in, please do!_

_Thank you,_

_**sesshie- chan**_

–_You know you want to click the Review button ;) _


End file.
